Witnesss
by Dare2dream00
Summary: A girl named Tally is on her way home when she stumbles on the Foot doing something they shouldn't, they see her and now they're out to get her...Better then it sounds, promise! Please read and review! COMPLETE IS NOW BEING RE-WRITING TO BE LESS HORRID
1. Chapter 1 Uh Oh

Okay this is my new story, this is the ONLY chapter that I'm writing until I'm done with Danni Robinson Cullen, okay??

Disclaimer-I don't own TMNT...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 1- Uh Oh,**

**Tally's POV**

Ah, New York, my kinda town, well, city, but you know what I mean. I was walking down the street in my jeans, white hoody, and green Chucks to get home from my friend, Debbie's house. I say the term_ home_ loosely because my home sucks. Ever since the fire, I was stuck with my retarded guardians, Betty -Ann and Joe Drive. They were never nice and treated me like CRAP. Always, "Clean the house Tally" "Do your chores Tally," or my least favorite, "Tally, you don't do ANYTHING right." Man I hate them.

I was walking when I came to an ally and heard whispers. Being my curious self, I went to go see what was up. Bad idea. I saw about ten guys who looked like ninjas, I would have laughed at their get-up, but I could sense they were dangerous. They were crowded around some gold and really expensive things. All the stuff looked like the exhibits from the Art Museum. I had to get out of there. I started to back up when I bumped into a trashcan. Oops. One of them looked up and stared at me and then said,

"A witness, get her you fools!"

"Uh oh," I said. Then I ran. Of course there was nobody one the sidewalks to help, stupid bad luck. I ran for about a block when I felt a prick in my neck. Crap crap crap crap crap CRAP! This was NOT good! I pulled the thing out of my neck and kept running. I dodged left into an ally that I thought went to another street. Nope. I turned around and backed up against the wall as the 'ninjas' were coming towards me. I started to feel really sleepy, like I could just fall asleep right then. I was being pulled up by the collar. I was done for.

"Now girl," said that same voice, "I think we should-" He was cut off by another person. But I didn't see, I could barely keep my eyes open.

"We think you Foot should let the girl be," said the interrupting voice. The man holding me dropped me and I banged my head-ouch-_really_ ouch- and slumped against the wall. I still had that thing in my hand that I pulled out of my neck. I opened my eyes half way to find what looked like a turtle with a purple eye mask staring down at me. He lifted my hand and took out the thing I was holding.

"Sleeping dart," it murmured, "Hey Leo, I think she hit her head pretty hard and she's got sleeping drugs in her from the Foot,"

"Alright we should take her back to the lair, she might have information, and she could be seriously hurt," said who I assumed was Leo.

Then the voice from before said, "Don't worry, your safe now,"

"Thanks," I managed to breathe before I sunk into darkness.

**xxxxxxx**

**So what do you think? Should I continue AFTER I finish my other story? Tell me.**

**But like before, this is the ONLY chapter I'm writing until I finish my other one okay? REVIEW!!! **

**I'll update when I finish with Danni! I promise, unless you guys don't like it.**

**Thanks.**

**P.S- I've got pics of Tally's outfit on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2 Jewel

**Chapter 2! Ha! I'm back! I'm finally done with Danni Robinson Cullen! HAHAHA!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-TMNT is not mine...**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2-**The TMNT**

**TallyPOV**

I started to register the fact that I was coming to when I heard the voices.

"When is she gonna be awake?" Said an impatient voice to my right.

"Mikey, she has sleeping drugs in her and she hit her head. She'll be out for awhile," said another voice above me. That was the voice who saved me in the ally. Where was I?

"But Don!" Said the first, whining like a five year old who didn't get his way. Jeez.

"Just let the girl sleep, she'll wake up when she is ready." I guessed this was the best time to wake up.

I opened my eyes to find myself on a beat up couch with two giant turtles hanging over me. I must of hit my head really hard...

"Uh, hi?" I asked hesitantly.

" Hi. I'm Donatello, Don or Donny for short." He had a purple bandana. He smiled. "We saved you from the Foot Clan,"

"Yeah, thanks for that." I smiled back. Then I tried to sit up, only to be welcomed with horrible pain in my head. I put my hands on my head and said, "Ow. I am defiantly gonna feel _that _for a couple weeks,"

"You hit your head pretty hard," said the other one with an orange bandana. "I'm Michelangelo, Mikey for short by the way," He had a really funny grin. I decided that I could trust these guys.

"Master Splinter? She is awake," Donny called to a door across the room. Then a giant rat and to other turtles can out.

"Hello. I am Master Splinter. These are my sons. What is your name?" said the rat.

"Tally." I answered. Ya know, for waking up in a sewer with four giant turtles and one giant rat, I wasn't scared.

A turtle with a blue bandana said, "Hi, I am Leonardo, or Leo." He nodded his head.

Then the other one with the red bandana said, "I'm Raphael, Raph."

" That's cool," I stood up. Whoa, head rush. I shook my head to stay standing. Jeez, how hard did I hit my head?

"Who where those dudes and why were they around everything from the Art Museum? Did the steal it?" I asked.

"Yes I'm afraid," said Splinter, "That was the Foot Clan, the ninjas to an evil doer named Shredder. They are in search of a jewel, that is said it can make everyone do the holder's will. Fortunately they think that the jewel has to be a jewel," What?

"What?" Mikey and I said at the same time. I was totally confused.

"The jewel does not have to be a jewel," he explained. "It could be a flower, or an animal. It could even be a person. The word 'jewel' has many meanings young one."

"Okay." I stated, "Then I want to help find it."

**xxxxxx**

**What'ch ya think? do you like it? REVIEW!**

**I'll update when I update. ;)**

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 Showin' My Moves

**Chapter 3. Okay, I TOTALLY have a good reason for not updating. I was on vacation! In Gulf Shores! WHOOT! But that's why I haven't updated. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer-TMNT isn't mine...T_T**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3-** Showin' My Moves**

**Tally's POV**

Everyone except for Splinter was looking at me liked I'd said the most outrageous thing in the world. Which is _obviously _that Starbuck's is putting a store on the moon for the astronauts that are thirsty. _DUH_!

"What?" I asked, irritated. I crossed my arms over my chest.

Then Raph said, "You're like what? 12?"

"Uh. 14. Actually."

"Tally." Master Splinter interrupted. "We much appreciate your want to assist us, but we do not have the time to teach you the necessary skills you need to protect yourself," Okay. That really ticked me off. And not _just_ because it was sexist, which it was. But it was the fact that I _did_ know 'how to protect myself'. I had a black belt in karate. Jeez. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight. GOSH.

"But I _do _know how to defend myself. Thank you very much. I have a black belt in karate." I said. I _was _planning on fighting and beating the crap out of those guys. But I had a freakin' SLEEPING DART in my system, so I couldn't really do anything.

Master Splinter seemed really surprised by this. WELL he shouldn't be. I'm sorry, it just _really bugs me when_ men atomically assume that women need protection.

"Ha. I doubt that," Raph said and I glared at him.

"Really? Would you display your moves for us?" Splinter asked. I nodded and pulled my waist length straight red hair up into a ponytail. "Then follow us. If you would." Then he and everyone went into a dojo like room with punching bags. I went into the center and rolled my hoodie sleeves up. I stood a fighting stance.

Then, Donny came running at me with his bow. When he came up and tried to whack me with it, I dodged to the side, karate chopped him in the neck and knocked him down. When he was on the floor I put him in a head lock.

"Give?" I asked, smiling.

He sighed, "Give." I let go and helped him up to a standing position, still smiling. I turned to Splinter.

"Who's next?" I asked expectantly.

"Me" Raph said and charged. I waited until the last possible moment. I jumped and plowed a roundhouse kick to his chest. (Or whatever that thing was called on a turtle. I didn't really care at the time.) He landed on the ground, got up and kicked me in my stomach, which knocked me down. I got using one of those really cool jump up things that you see in all the karate movie and kicked him in the head wit both of my feet. Ha. He landed on his shell and I pinned him.

"Give?" I asked again.

"Yeah yeah. Just get off'a me will ya?" He said disappointed, and aggravated.

"Sure thing pal," I got off him and offered him my hand. Which he didn't take. He got up and stocked off.

"Okay..." I suddenly felt guilty as I watched him go.

Mikey came up and put an arm around my shoulders and said, "Aw don't worry Tally. Raph's just mad 'cause he LOST TO A GIRL!" He yelled the last part.

"Well Tally." said Splinter. He smiled. "I can see that you are skilled. Not many people can out skill Raphael in sparing."

"So. I'm in?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Alright Dudette! Way to go!" Mikey yelled, giving me a high five. His arm was still around me. It felt a little weird. But I didn't want to be mean, so let it slid, cause I'm just that kind of person.

"Alrighty then," said Don. "Let's get you caught up Tally. Then we can start looking for that jewel."

**xxxxxxxx**

**There it was. Again, sorry it took so long...Please review!**

**I'll update soon....I hope.**

**Thanks**

**XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4 Pasts

**Chapter 4 here I come! Okay, this chapter is going to be about the TMNT's back round and also Tally's back round. So you can see into her life. I warn you, it's kind of depressing.**

**Disclaimer-TMNT is NOT mine......no matter how much I want it to be....**

**xxxxxxx**

Chapter 4-**Pasts**

**Tally'sPOV**

We all went back to the living room and sat down, with no Raph in sight. Somehow I didn't find that surprising. I finally decided to ask the question they've probably been waiting for.

"So, how did you...get...like this?" I asked, feeling embarrassed about asking a really personal question.

Splinter could sense my uncomfort and smiled, "It's all right Tally, I will tell you." He got into a comfortable position and started.

"When I was young, my master, Master Yoshie, was a master at the ninja arts and I learned my skills from watching him. Then one day, the Shredder and his Foot ninjas came to murder my master. He put up a mighty fight, but lost in the end. I went into the sewers and lived down there. While I was looking for food, I came across four young turtles covered in goo. I brought them back to my home, causing some of the goo to get on me. The next morning I had doubled in size and so had the turtles. I adopted them and got their names out of a Renaissance book that was washed down here. I taught them everything I know and here we are today," he finished with a smile.

"I'm really sorry about your master, Master Splinter," I said, just to break the silence.

"It's quite alright. Now let's here your story," I fidgeted in my seat.

"Um...uh...," I stammered.

"Go on Tally, no one will judge you," Leo smiled encouragingly.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, " Well, when I was ten, I was coming home from my karate lesson...." I kept telling my story as I slipped into a flashback.

_Flashback: _(**no one's POV**)

_A young girl about the age of ten was skipping down the street. She had long red hair that was in a ponytail and bright green eyes that could melt your heart. She had freckles on her nose and cheeks._

_She was in her shorts and tang top with a blue karate bag slung over her shoulder to signify that she was a blue belt at the time. She was humming a song that her mommy always sung to her when she was scared._

_When she rounded the corner that led to her one story house, there was smoke coming out of the windows. There were fire fighters all around, trying to put it out. The girl became afraid and went up to what looked like the chief._

"_Mister? What's happening to my house? And where's my mommy and daddy?" the girl asked the man._

_The man looked down at the girl and smiled sadly. He lifted her up and set her on the fire truck, "Little girl. What's your name?"_

"_Tally. Tally Johnson. Mister, where's mommy and daddy?" Tally asked again._

"_Tally, your parents are gone."_

"_W-What?" she started to cry._

"_They died in the fire,"_

"_Where am I gonna live?" she was crying harder. The man pulled her into a hug._

_The man put her into the foster home of Joe and Betty-Ann Drive. They decided to keep her and they were really nice until Tally turned twelve. Then everything went down hill._

_End Flashback._

**Tally'sPOV**

"...And, here we are..." I was desperately trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill out. I felt one come loose and quickly wiped it away. Then I smiled at them.

"Are you guys okay?" They were looking at me with shocked expressions. Splinter went to the kitchen to get some tea.

"Hello? Earth to giant mutant turtles? Hola? Bonjour? Guten Tag? Aloha? DUDES!!!!!!" I yelled. And that got them to wake up.

"Man. Your story is way cooler than ours..." Mikey said disappointed.

"Okay, Michelangelo, that is enough. Leonardo go get Raphael, then we can look." Leo nodded and went out. Splinter turned to me.

"Tally, would you like some tea?" I nodded and he handed me, Mikey, and Don and cup and sat down next tot me. We all talked until Leo got back with Raph.

This could be a while.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Wow, long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!**

**Thanks**

**XOXOXOXO**


	5. Authors Note: Sorry Sorry

**AN. **

**So sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm totally and utterly stuck. I have absolutely No idea how I'm going to do the next chapter...I'm sorry. I'm racking my brain over here. I just can't come up with anything. But when I do, I promise I'll get it up. So, it might be a while before I update again. I'm so sorry.**

**I _DO_ PLAN ON UPDATING!**

**Please don't lose faith in me.**

**Mega Sorrys,**

**Dare2dream00**

**=)-Z--Z**


	6. Chapter 5 Friends

**I'm back! I have to give a HUGE cookie to Anna547! She totally got me back on my feet, and gave me the idea for this chappie! SO....I'm dedicating this chapter to you Anna547!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own TMNT.......I just make them act crazy.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5-**Friends**

**Raph'sPOV**

After I ran out, I went to the rooftops to clear my head. GOSH! How could I've gotten beat by a girl? And she's younger than me!

I finally came to a roof top about a mile from the lair, and sat down on the edge looking down at the city.

I was thinking about how we found the kid, running from the Foot when we decided to help. She was a speedy little demon.

But how did she beat me?

She has a very good technique, I guess. And from her story she said she's been learning karate since she was five, so, whatever.

I was thinking about this for all of fifteen minutes when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I rolled my eyes, 'cause I knew exactly who it was. Great.

"Dude, we're going to look for the jewel now. We can't do it without you," Leo said calmly.

"Sure ya can't." I snapped sarcastically, "The only reason you came lookin fer me 'cause Masta Splinta told ya to,"

"Raph-"

"No, don't start. You can do it without me. And don't go into that stupid lecture 'bout how 'We're brother's and gotta stick togetha'." I growled.

"HEY!" he totally snapped. "Just 'cause you got beat by Tally doesn't mean you can mope around all day! We have responsibilities Raph, and you can't go back on them! So calm down." I suddenly realized that I wasn't mad at Leo or Tally. I was made at myself.

"Alright Leo." I said quietly.

"And--wait what?" he said shocked.

"You're right, let's go back."

"Um, okay."

**Tally'sPOV**

We were all talking and drinking tea when Leo and Raph came back in. I was feeling guilty.

"Raph, I-" I started, but he stopped me.

"Naw, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. Sorry."

"It's okay,"

"Let's just start over, k?"

"Okay," I smiled and walked over to him. I stuck my hand out and said, "Hey, I'm Tally,"

He smirked and took it and said, "Hi, I'm Raph."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too."

"So, friends?"

"Yea, friends." He smiled, and couldn't help but return it.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Another big round of applause for Anna547! Thanks so much bud!**

**Please review!!!! It would make me so happy!**

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6 Legend

**Chapter 6! Here ya go. I just wanna let'cha guys know that I totally made the legend up. So...yeah.**

**Disclaimer-TMNT is not mine..nor is VIAO(it's a laptop brand).**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6-**Legend **

**TallyPOV**

Finally. We're actually gonna start looking. Except for _one _little detail, We have got absolutely no idea where to start.

"Um, not to rain on anyone's parade," I said from where I was sitting in the den. We were discussing about how to find the thing. "But we've got absolutely no idea how to find the jewel."

"Well," Splinter said, "There is a legend. We could research that," he suggested.

"Good idea," I said. "Donny? Do you have a portable notebook? If you do, can I borrow it for a sec?"

"Yea yea, sure. I'll go get it," then he dashed off and was back with the notebook. It was sleek and black. I recognized it as VAIO, the newest in notebooks.

"Dang Don. How did you get your hands on a VAIO?" I asked amazed.

"Oh, you're a tech geek?" he asked surprised.

"Heck yeah! I've been wanting to get my hands on one of these forever. Can I, like, touch it?"

He chuckled, "Yea, here." I opened it and ran my hands over the keys.

"Whoa." I said. I just kept looking at it.

"Um, Tally," someone snapped in front of my face, witch brought me out of my world. I realized it was Mikey.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." I blushed.

"S'alright dude. Just get on with it," He said. I nodded and turned the notebook on. I was practically jumping with excitement. I'll admit it, I'm a geek.

I went to Google and typed in 'Jewels that can make people do whatever the holder wants'. I ignored Raph's comment 'That's precise' and hit enter. In seconds I got a lot of results.

"Master Splinter? Do you happen to know what the name of the jewel is?" I asked as I scrolled down the page.

"Yes. The Jewel of Aphrodite," he answered.

"Okay, so we're looking for Greek gods," I commented as I clicked a link to Aphrodite. Up came a legend and I read aloud,

"_Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love, is said to of had a jewel. A jewel that could make any mortal do her bidding. It is also said that she had put a spell on it, that is when it has broken or died, it would reincarnate itself every ten years. For the first three decades, it was a beautiful green gem, then for the next three, it was a green flower. And so on and so on. Now however, it is said to have reached the stage of a human. The human is to have breath taking green eyes, a pure heart, and a beautiful singing voice. The only way to unleash this power, is to put this person in a machine so powerful, that it with suck the life out of the jewel and can be used to control the world._" I finished. The I sighed.

"Well, at least we know it's a person," I said, grimacing.

"Yes, but we don't know _witch _person," Leo said.

"Okay everyone. We have down enough research for one day," Splinter smiled at us, "Let us just relax for the rest of the day,"

We all looked at him shocked, then Mikey and Raph jumped toward the couch and plugged in a game.

"Hey I call next! I play whoever wins." I said.

"KAY!" Mikey yelled and I giggled. Leo rolled his eyes and went to the dojo. Donny shook his head and turned to me, "Hey Tally. Do you want to take a look at my main frame on my computer," he looked so happy that he finally had someone to talk tech with.

"Sure Don, but later okay? I just wanna relax for a bit," I smiled.

"Okay," he smiled and went to his room.

I looked at the clock, it was 5:00pm.

"Master, would you like me to make everyone dinner?" Not to brag, but I was a pretty good cook.

"If you wish. I will be in my room mediating," he said and turned away. I heard him mumble, "Though I do not know _how_ with all of this ruckus,"

I laughed quietly to myself and turned to the kitchen. Maybe steak and potato dinner? Yeah.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Long chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks!**

**=)-Z--Z**


	8. Chapter 7 Realization

**Chapter 7! I updated pretty fast this time! YAY me!**

**Disclaimer-TMNT is Not mine~nor is the song in the chapter**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 7-** Realization**

**TallyPOV**

I was really glad that we finally found out more on the jewel. And I couldn't wait to taste my yummy meal. I was chopping veggies for my meat sauce while the potatoes were heating up and the steaks were cooking. I was kinda bored so I started singing for the shell of it. Haha. You see what I did there? 'Shell', cause I'm living with turtles? Oh Never mind.

Anyway, I started sing _Every Time We Touch _by Cascada, the slow version,

'cause it's my favorite song! I started,

"I still her your voice when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,

Without you it's hard to survive.

Cause evr'y time we touch, I get this feeling,

And evr'y time we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you hear my heart beat fast?

I want this to last, I need you by my side.

Cause evr'y time we touch I feel the static,

And evr'y time we kiss I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so?

I can't let you go, I want you in my life."

As I kept singing, I checked the meat. Yep a little longer. Maybe about five minutes.

Dang this was going to be a great dinner. I can almost taste it now.

**Master SplinterPOV**

I was in my room mediating and pondering about the jewel, and who it could possibly be. I had my suspicions about young Tally. She certainly had bright green eyes, and also she was very pure. But I have never heard her sing.

As I was pondering this, I heard her sing,

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams..." As she went on I came to the realization.

Tally was in fact, the jewel.

I would have to tell her sooner or later, just how. I was running through scenarios in my mind when someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Master, dinner is ready." Young Tally poked her head in.

"Yes, very well. I'll be there in a moment," she nodded and went to tell my sons.

We were all sat at the kitchen table as Tally brought the food out. It all looked very well prepared.

"Wow Tally," Michelangelo stated, "This is great!" everyone mumbled in agreement. She blushed and started to eat.

After we were finished, I sent everyone to bed. They all went to their chambers with 'goodnights' to everyone.

"Goodnight Master Splinter," Tally said smiling.

"Goodnight young Tally." I smiled back and headed to my room, as she went for the couch.

Yes, I'll let her have one more carefree night. I'll tell her tomorrow.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**There ya go! You should really look up on YouTube 'Every Time We Touch Slow' by Cascada. It's so awesome! **

**Review please! **

**P.S.-Sorry if I didn't get Splinter's personality right, I can't really get into the rat's head, it's too confusing in there.**

**Thanks**

**=)-Z--Z**


	9. Chapter 8 Fun messing with Mikey

**Chapter 8~Coolness. Here it is~**

**Disclaimer~TMNT~I don't own!**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 8~ **Fun with Mikey**

**TallyPOV**

I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and Mikey's really bad singing. I'm not one to be rude, but it sounded like a tone-deaf goat that got drunk and was trying to sing karaoke. No offence.

I walked into the kitchen to find Mikey cooking.

"Mikey? I didn't know you could cook." I said.

"Yeah dudette. I make some mean eggs. And I can sing." he said.

"Yes, I heard you singing." I smiled.

"Did you like it? I mean it's nothing compared to yours...but?"

"Thanks Mikey. Yours was..." what was the word? I didn't want to hurt him, "Mikey, your singing was very unique." I hoped that worked. I think it did, because he seemed satisfied.

And as if on cue, everyone else came in for breakfast. We all gobbled down our food. After I was done, I went to try and tame my morning hair nest. When I finally came back out with my hair in a pony, all the guys looked at me like I'd grown two heads.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"Tally, we need to share something of great importance with you," Splinter said full of seriousness. Now I was nervous.

"Um, okay." I said nervously.

Splinter took a deep breath.

"Tally, I have already told my sons and now it is time to tell you. I believe that _you _are the jewel that the Shredder is seeking,"

"What? Me? Are you serious? It can't be me. Even if it was, how can we tell?" There was _no possible _way that I could be the freaking JEWEL!

"I have a theory." said Don. "Since you're supposed to be able to control minds, I think you could try and control on of us,"

"Okay. Then let's try it," I said, "who wants to be mind controlled?"

"Oh! Me! Pick me!" Mikey said with his hand up.

"That figures," Raph remarked.

"Stand in the middle of the room Mikey and Tally will try to get you to do something," Mikey did as Don said and went into the middle of the room. "You ready Tally?" he asked me. I nodded and concentrated.

Suddenly Mikey got a blank look on his face and started saying what I wanted him to say,

"The Blood Bank was innovated by Dr. Charles Richard Drew. Drew was born on June 3, 1901 and died April 1st, 1950. He graduated from Dunbar High School with honors. He later went on...." He just kept going on about what I knew about Charles Drew. I was enjoying it, until Leo broke in.

"Alright Tally. We don't want to overload him,"

"Yeah, Sorry," I broke the concentration, and Mikey snapped out of it.

"What happened? I don't remember anything," Mikey looked around dazed.

"Well. I guess I am the jewel," I said. I still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, and all we have to do is keep you out of the Foot Ninjas' hands," Splinter smiled.

"That should be easy," Raph commented. I don't know why, but I laughed. Then everyone joined in with me.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

**No onesPOV**

Their laughter traveled up to the surface, to the ten Foot Ninjas who heard everything.

"We'll see turtles, we'll see," then they laughed and sunk into darkness to tell their leader that they had found the jewel.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go! Please review!**

**Thanks**

**=)-Z--Z**


	10. Chapter 9 Ambused!

**Chapter 9! Sorry it took so long, I was busy....(o...that was mysterious). ANYWAY! Here!**

**Read and review and enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 9~**Ambused! **

**No one'sPOV**

The Shredder smiled a devilish smile as he heard the news that his ninjas had found the girl.

"Find her, and bring her to me, alive." His order rung out. The ninjas bowed and headed out to retrieve the girl.

_Only a matter of time now. Then I shall rule this measly little planet. _The Shredder thought, immensely, pleased with himself, _Only a matter of time..._

~XxXxXxXxXxX~

**TallyPOV**

I still couldn't believe that _I, _measly little old me, had the power to control minds. It was insane. I could control the WORLD if I wanted to, but I don't, because I'm nice. We were practicing our marshal arts and I was up against Leo. And I was not doing well.

At all.

No matter how many times I came at him, he'd block my throws, punches and kicks. We were hand fighting, cause I didn't have a cool ninja weapon like the rest of them.

I had to take drastic measures. Mind control. It could really help in battle when you're outnumbered. But Leo was great at this, but I wanted to win. I know I just said that I'm nice and don't want to take over the world, but right now, I need to take control over this match.

I stopped and concentrated. Leo stopped, and started doing pirouettes. Everyone was laughing, even Splinter was trying to contain laughing. I made him do two more and then lay on the ground. I pinned him and broke the connection to his mind.

"Hey! No fair!" Leo said once he was 'awaked'.

"It's TOTALLY fair!" I jibed right back as I helped him up.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is n-"

"That is enough." Splinter interrupted.

"Sorry," we both mumbled.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Let's have lunch, shall we?" We all nodded vigorously.

We all decided on...guess....your right....pizza. And I had to be the one to go get it. Yay.

I was walking back down the street with ten pizzas, dang turtles can eat! I'm not saying that I don't have a big appetite. I have a huge one, I'll probably eat 1 and 1/2 of the stuff but DANG!

I looked down the ally way, no one, so I could slip under easy. I put the pizza down and lifted the man hole cover.

"Going somewhere?" Said a voice. Not just any voice, the voice that sent chills down my spine, the voice of the man that saw me in the ally only a couple days before. Not good. OH SO NOT GOOD!

"Um..." I said as I turned around. I wanted to shout down in the sewers but if I moved, he'd catch me before I could do anything. I tried to get a connection with his mind, but it didn't work. Crap.

"Can't get in? Sorry, our masks don't let you in to our heads," Double crap. I backed up and was ready to fight, I found Mikey's head and ordered him to speak 'Guys this is Tally speaking through Mikey. I need help, Foot ninjas, lots of them. Need help, by man hole that I left by. Hurry.' I really hoped that worked, because if it didn't, I was screwed.

Then they pounced and I pounced right back. I was doing pretty well, until one of them got me off guard by taking out my legs. I slammed into the wall. They were all over me. Tying my legs and hands. I couldn't scream 'cause it hurt too much. Triple-Mondo-Ulitinite Crap.

One of them pulled me over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes. They went towards a van the had and the guys, my guys, my _brothers _coming at them, but they where to far away to get to us in time.

"GUYS! HEL-" I was cut off by being thrown into the van, my mouth was covered with a cloth and I started to black out but not before we drove away, I saw my brothers casing after the van, but not catching up.

"Sleep tight princess," said one of them.

Then I slipped into darkness, knowing they were taking me where I did not want to go. The Shredder.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Long chapter! YAY! Okay please review, it would make me SO Happy.**

**BTW~ I ****drew ****a picture of Tally (it's kind of crappy) It's my profile picture.**

**Thanks**

**=)-Z--Z**


	11. Chapter 10 Meeting The Shredder

**Chapter 10! **

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine. I only own Tally.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 10~Meeting The Shredder.**

**TallyPOV**

I woke up in a cell. Well, at least they let my hands and feet be untied, that was a plus, I guess. I got up and I felt a weight on my ankle. I looked down to find a shackle on it connected to the wall. Great. I didn't see anyway to get out of there, so I sat down against the wall, thinking of what they we're going to do to me. And if my brothers would get to me before it was too late.

I was sitting there for what felt like hours when the cell door swung open. I put my hand over my eyes because it was so bright. If they wanted to kill me, so be it, but I'm _not_ going to make it easy for them.

"Hey, you ever heard of knocking?" I growled at the Foot ninja. He walked over to me and hauled me up and dragged me out the door. We walked along a hallway and came to a door, he knocked and the door opened. He pushed me through, that caught me off balance and I fell on my knees.

I got up saw that I was face to face with the Shredder. He had one of those helmet things that made it impossible to get into his head. And dang, he was mean looking. He had armor plates with spikes on them. _Spikes _people.

"Nice place you got here. Who decorated it, your mom?" I asked him. I know it wasn't smart to do that, but he had me kidnapped! I really knew I shouldn't make any more comments like that because he totally slapped me across the cheek. But that didn't stop me.

"I thought only _girls _slapped," I said. Then I fell to the ground because he backhanded the other side of my face. I got right back up. Show no weakness.

"Had enough girl?" he asked in a rough voice.

"Maybe. Have you? Because I'll never help you take over the world. No one in their right mind would help you."

"Oh I believe you will."

"Nope. And when my brothers get here they're going to tear you limb from limb. Now what makes you _think _I'll help you?"

"I've got something that you _might _want back."

"Oh? And what would that be?" I asked. A little nervous, but not showing it in my voice.

"Your best friend." Just then she came tied and gagged. I gasped. It was Debbie. No. **(A/N: For those of you who don't remember Debbie, she's Tally's best friend from chapter 1)**

"Debbie!" I shouted as I was held back as she was taken away out of my sight. "No! Let her go! She's got nothing to do with this!" I was turned back toward the Shredder.

"I think she does. She's the only guarantee that you will do what I say. You help me, you and your friend get to live. If you refuse, you'll both die. So, will you help me?"

I chewed my lip. I couldn't let Debbie die because of me. I couldn't. But I couldn't let the Shredder take over the world either.

"Fine. Only if Debbie isn't harmed."

"That's a good girl." he patted my head. "Take her back to her cell. We'll start in a few hours."

I was led back to my cell with some food. I sat and I cried.

What had I just agreed to?

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you have it! Please review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**=)-Z--Z**


	12. Chapter 11 Big Machine

**Chapter 11! This story is moving along nicely, if I do say so myself!**

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11~Big Machine**

**Tally'sPOV**

After I had dried my tears I thought of way to get in contact with the guys. Mikey was the easiest head to get into. Just because he doesn't think very hard, no offense to him. But he had to be in range, which he wasn't. I've been trying for hours now. I kept trying.

I found him!

"Guys? GUYS!" I ordered Mikey to speak, "It's Tally! You're close! I can feel it. The Shredder, he's gonna start soon. You've gotta hurry! They've got Debbie, my friend! Seriously, hustle over here! He's going to take over the world! I'm in a cell on one side of the building and Debbie is on the other! Dudes! I just need to tell you-" I was cut off by my cell door opening.

Two Foot ninja unshackled me and dragged me out the door. We went back into the same room as before, except there was this really, really, _**REALLY**_ big machine, it had like a ball from one of those sling shot things you've got at Six Flags with huge generators on the sides. I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that's the thing I have to go into and get the life nearly sucked out of me. _Great_.

"Ah, there's your guest of honor. Are you ready to help me take over the world?" the Shredder asked pleasantly. Jeez, he's got mood swings. BIG time. I needed to stall to give my brothers time to get here.

"Not yet." I said. "Let me make sure Debbie is fine."

"Yes, fine, fine. Bring her in," He waved his hand and Debbie was brought in untied. And she had a big gash on her face.

"You said she wouldn't get hurt!" I screamed at him.

"Calm yourself. It won't be that big of a scar anyway. And plus I don't keep all my promises. Stupid girl" Back to his mood swings again.

"Debbie are you okay?" I wanted run over and hug her. She looked so shaken up (being bound, gagged, and kidnapped can do that to you). But the ninjas restraining me didn't allow me to do that.

"F-Fine. I-I'm f-fine." She only stuttered when she was really scared or freaked out. That made me want to hug her even more. She gave me a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"As touching as this scene _is, _I have a world to rule. So let's get on with it shall we?" The Shredder interrupted. "Strap her in." he waved his armored hand. Only a coward of a bad guy hides behind armor. Real baddies go with raw muscle and power. I wanted to tell him that, but I was afraid that he might hurt Debbie again.

They led me to the huge beast of a machine and strapped me into the ball so I was out stretched to look like a star. With my hands at above my head at and angle and my feet in an A-shape.

I was saying prayers that it wouldn't hurt too much to get the life sucked out of me. _Guys where _are _you_? I thought as I let a tear slip down my cheek.

Then there was an explosion in the roof and my bro's jumped down.

"Mind if we crash the party?" Raph said at the Shredder with hatred in his eyes while they stood in a fighting stance.

"To late turtles," Shredder said, then flipped the switch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know, I'm evil. Sorry. **

**You know the drill...Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**P.S~ I took down my picture of Tally as my profile pic and changed it to Jet (another character from another story)**

**=)-Z--Z**


	13. Chapter 12 Fight

**Chapter 12! This story's almost over! Maybe a chapter or 2 left!**

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 12~Fight**

**Tally'sPOV**

I felt a spark go through me, and believe me, it hurt, bad.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain. Crap that hurt. I saw Donny work his way over as the Shredder fought the others. He worked with the machine. I could feel myself getting weaker and more tired.

"Don! Hurry!" I yelled.

"I'm trying!" he said. He pressed some buttons flipped a few switches, "Got it!" And I was released. I fell to the ground in a heap and Don rushed over.

"You okay?" he asked, checking me over.

"Yea. Thanks. Just help me up." He offered his hand and hauled me up. I staggered, I was just so tired.

The Shredder went to the machine and grabbed a pill full of green goo, some of my essence I think. "Turtles, I've got more then enough now!" and he ran down the hall. I started to chase after him.

"Don, check on Debbie for me," I yelled as I ran my way through the crowd of fighting turtles and Foot ninja's. "Yo! Raph, behind you!" I called as I ran. He turned around just in time to block a katana swipe from a Foot.

I made my way down the hall, I was running on pure adrenaline now, if I faltered, I would collapse. I had to get my essence back.

"Hey! Shred-Head!" I yelled as I plowed into his back. He staggered but only a little. "Give me that back."

"You wish to fight? Then let's fight." He said and came at me. Great. I dogged and kicked and punched and flipped. Try and picture this, a really high action martial arts movie with tons of fighting. That was us. He was good, he was really good. I finally knocked the pill out of his hand and onto the floor.

I grabbed it and opened it. "I really don't want to do this," I said and drank my essence. Have you ever drunk your life force. No? Good. Don't, it's UBER nasty! It tasted like if slim, rubber and pure energy combined. Yuck.

"NOOOOO!" yelled the Shredder as I drank the nastyness.

"You lose Shredder," I smirked at him.

"_This isn't _over girl." He hopped into an escape pod, the coward. "I'd watch your back if I were you," he said as the thing took off. I sighed in relief, and walked back to the main room. I saw all the Foot on the ground unconscious. I ran to each on of my brothers and gave each of them a huge hug. I gave Debbie one too. I smiled.

"Thanks you guys. Shred-Head got away. He said that this wasn't over. But I got my essence back. I'm just really tired."

I was starting to feel my adrenaline wear off. I rocked a little on my feet. Mikey caught me.

"I got'cha dudette." He put me on his back. I was half asleep when Leo asked a question.

"Hey Tally, when you were talking through Mikey, you said, 'I just need to tell you-'. But then you stopped. What were you going to tell us?"

"That you're my bothers. The best brothers in the whole world," I answered sleepily. They all blushed.

"Let's get you home Debbie," Donny said, "then we can head home."

Home sounded nice, safe.

Then I was off in dreamland, riding on Mikey's back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG! I only have a couple chapters left! So sad. **

**Anyway! Review! I'll update quicker.**

**And vote people, vote!!!!!**

**Thanks**

**=)-Z--Z**


	14. Chapter 13 It's over right?

**Chapter 13! This is the last chapter! *sniffle*. But read my other stories! So enjoy the last chapter. I've really enjoyed working on this story! (I think it's my favorite) Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer~TMNT is not mine.**

**xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 13~ It is over, right?**

**TallyPOV**

I woke up in a room. In a bed. Well, I was glad I wasn't on the floor chained to a wall. I groaned and rolled over to find a note addressed to me from Master Splinter.

_Dear Tally,_

_As you can see, you have not woken up on the couch as you did when you first arrived with us. This room is an invitation to stay with us and be apart of our family. This would be your room. You have worked your way into our hearts and we would like you to stay with us, if you like._

_From,_

_Master Splinter, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo._

One word; AW! That was probably the sweetest kindest thing anyone has ever done, EVER. I put the note down and stretched. I got up and ran down the hall to Splinter's room. I calmed my self long enough to knock on his door.

"Yes, come in," his voice said from the other side of the screen. I opened it and ran in. Splinter stood up and asked, "Is something the matter Tally," I kept running and gave him the biggest hug in the history of the world.

"Thanks. Thanks for everything," I whispered.

"I take it you wish to stay?" I nodded into his shoulder. He chuckled, "Let's tell everyone shall we?"

We walked down to the living room where the guys were watching TV. Mikey turned around, "Hey dudette! You're up!"

"Yea, hey how long was I out anyway?" I asked, while plopping down on the couch next to Leo.

"Well, we got home at like 11:00ppm last night," Donny said, "and it's noon now,"

"Dang, I was out for that long huh?"

"Yea, well, I'm pretty sure getting your life force sucked out of ya, and then re-drinking it can take a lot out of ya." Raph said.

"You got that right!" Leo agreed.

We all laughed and lapsed into a comfortable silence, watching whatever was on the tube.

I was super glad it was all over with. It _is_ over, right? But I couldn't shake the creepy of the Shredder's parting words, _This isn't over girl. I'd watch your back if I were you._ That just really freaked me out.

What did that mean exactly? Is he hatching another evil take over the world plan or something? It's all really confusing.

_I'd watch my back if I were you._

Yeah, really creepy.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**That's the story. Update one last time for this story! **

**I'm going to do a sequel, so put me on your author alert thing.**

**Thank you so much guys!**

**=)-Z--Z**


	15. AN Importante informatcion

**AN: Sup kiddos? It's been a while indeed. Anyway I've decided to rewrite this crap-tastic thing "Witness" and give it a total make-over/un mary-sue the shit out of it. **

**So. Look out for that dollfaces **

**~ D2D**


End file.
